Trick and Treat!
by Ameribros
Summary: "Deeper in, deeper in, a sweet voice lures you into the depths of the forest quietly." Chun Yan, a Chinese Girl walks into the mysterious dark forest. Lured by two sweet, seemly innocent twins. They show hospitality to the girl, taking her in. Are they what they really seem? (Based off Trick and Treat by Kagamine Rin and Len. Hetalia Version with Fem!China, Hong Kong, and Taiwan.)


_A/N: You ready to get creeped out? Well yeah, this was written by all of us! So I hope you enjoy.~_

_-China (Red-Tulips)_

* * *

Chun-Yan was in the forest, following captivating voices that she heard.  
The voices, she figured, belonged to a girl and a boy.  
The forest was dark, but she was determined to find the two voices.  
The voice said, "Deep, deep within the fog, a captivating voice echoes. Come; come, until you're deeper into the heart of the forest. Hurry, hurry, you'll only get closer if you're quick."

Chun-Yan's curiosity got the best of her, so she continued to listen to the voices.  
"Come, come, now isn't it fun?  
Let the games begin"

She then stumbled on a mansion and was greeted by two people sitting in the balcony.  
Without any warning, they held her hands and started leading her into the large mansion.

As they were leading her inside, they quickly introduced themselves.  
"I'm Xiang." the boy with choppy brown hair and brown eyes said, smiling.  
"And I'm Mei." the girl to her right with long brown hair said, eyes twinkling.

Chun-Yan was a bit awestruck by their hospitality towards a complete stranger, who out of her curiosity, just stumbled by chance on their mansion!

They were still holding her hands, then Mei realized, putting a hand on her forehead dramatically, "OH no! You must be very hungry!"

"Ah! You're right!" Xiang said.  
The two of them then did a short bow and apologized. "We're very sorry for our discourteousness."

Chun-Yan waved her hands together, "No no! It's fine! I'm not that hungry!" Then just on cue, a growl coming from her was heard.

"O-Oops..."

Mei giggled, "Well, it's alright. We'll get you something to eat~. Xiang is a good cook! And me too!"  
They took her hands again and led her to the dining room.  
The dining room was quite large; there were no sign of cobwebs.  
_The room must have been thoroughly cleaned..., _thought Chun-Yan.

"Well then, please wait for a moment~!" Xiang and Mei said at the same time.

Chun-Yan took a seat and began to look around.  
She felt that the two people were sort of...friendly? She could trust them...right?  
Chun-Yan was still thinking about it, until a voice knocked her out from her daze.

"Thank you for waiting." Xiang said as he laid some cinnamon sticks and some sweets on the table.  
The treats were mouthwatering! Chun-Yan's eyes widened at the sight.

Xiang chuckled, and then said, "The cinnamon stick is a magic wand."  
Chun-Yan turned to look at him, "Really? Why?"

Then Mei appeared and answered her question, "With just one flick the syrup will swell  
into a dream so sweet you'll forget you knew bitterness."

Chun-Yan looked at a single cinnamon stick, and then ate it.  
Mei and Xiang eerily smiled.

Chun-Yan felt drowsy all of a sudden. "Wh-What's...Why do I feel so..."  
Her eyelids were heavy, she felt herself fall off the chair.  
The last sight she saw were the strangers grinning eerily.

Seeing that the Chinese girl was becoming drowsy, Mei and Xiang led her to a room.  
The two of them blindfolded her. Chun-Yan wasn't aware of what was happening.  
The two were holding her hands.  
Then Xiang and Mei sang, "It is okay to be lost, mesmerized by mirages. If you loosen the blindfold it won't be fun~ Watch your step! I'll take you by the hand so; right away...Entrust yourself to me."

Chun-Yan was becoming more and sleepier by the second. Plus, their voices were calming.

But, she was still unaware of what will happen next.

* * *

"You already given up, don't take it back, It was a deal!~" Xiang and Mei chorused, smiling bright at Chun Yan. She backed away frightened, as much as she could in the chair.

She sat there miserably, hoping that she can get out of this nightmare. Xiang and Mei were laying their arms on the side, turning her back to the little girl she once was. At least, imagining it.

The twins smiled at her innocent figure. She was SO adorable when she was little. The twins held hands, eventually hugging each other. They stared at her, expectantly. She was anxious to leave right here, right now.

Xiang took Chun Yan by the arms, forcing her into a small dance. He smiled at her, with a gleaming in his eye. Mei took her in as well, doing the exact same. Chun Yan blinked, wondering what was real.

She started to see black swirling around everywhere. She was confused. She had her mouth slightly opened, signaling her confusion. The twins had put her blindfold back on. They laid her down on a nice bed, the two of them holding a sharp edged knife.

There was a hole in the blindfold. Mei stared at it. In the whole, she saw what she had never seen before.

"E-EH? W-What's going on?" Chun Yan asked frantically. She was a bit shaky, but stayed in the same position. Mei glared at her, for not following directions.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_There were two dolls smiling up at her. They were specially made for her by Nana. She always loved to play with them. She smiled, and hugged them tight._

_But then, she eyed another doll. She was fascinated by it. It was a doll of a boy. He had brown button eyes, and nice, sleek black woolen hair._

"_Hey, give me that." She said, pointing to the other dolls. She threw the dolls she were currently holding to the side, and started to play with the other doll._

_**Flashback Over. Now back to the horror!~**_

* * *

"My, My, you bad kid, how dare you wake up early?" Xiang asked, with a smile tracing his face. She saw his face staring right into her eyes.

"If your blindfold comes off, should I blind you instead?" Mei asked, smiling also. She had her hands curved so she would easily damage Chun Yan's sight.

"Hey! You are smiling, why…isn't that adorable?" She pointed out, forcing Chun Yan's frown into a smile with her fingers.

"But, you still wear lies, so let's go back to our play tonight, shall we?" Xiang smirked. The twin's eyes started to gleam bright orange. Chun Yan, frightened, backed up.

"...Hey, give me that?..."

Chun Yan sat there, staring at the duo, frozen in fear. Their golden eyes were reflecting every inch of Chun Yan's horrified face.

_She started remembering... A doll, like the one before, but why? She never cared about dolls anymore, she was too old for that._

"Well, well, what happened to you?" Xiang smirked, "Why are you shaking like that; are you scared?"

_...Now there were two dolls, like the ones before... and they looked like... them...The twins in front of her._

"Should I give you some warm milk to calm you down, then?" Xiang teased.

_That other doll, the one with black hair, she took that one, and threw the others aside.. B-But why? Was she that greedy when she was younger?_

"Come inside, it's warmer in here~." whispered Mei, wrapping her arms around Chun Yan's neck.

_Didn't she love those two dolls? The dolls her Nana gave her?_

"Just give us what's in your pockets, and it'll be fine~." she cooed, fingering Chun Yan's headpiece.

_Didn't she..?_

Mei pushed Chun Yan away, and she landed on the floor. She laid there, in fear of what was going to happen to her soon.

"Hey, what are you doing?" sang the both of them, dancing around her, "Give me something, hurry!"

_If she loved them so much, then why did she throw them away?_

"Hurry, Hurry~!" they sang in unison, dancing faster and faster.

Chun Yan clutched her head; she didn't want to hear them anymore!

"Abandon the notion," they sung, "That you have a choice!"

_Why did you throw them away, Chun Yan~?_

"We'll lure you in with lies, so lick the honey, would you~?" they continued.

"S-Stop it!" Chun Yan said weakly, trying to muffle out the singing.

_You've hurt the dolls' feelings._

"Give us some, though." They sang, "Come on, don't be stingy~!"

_They want something from you now~._

"N-No..." Chun Yan whimpered, her sanity going down.

"Come on!" They continued.

_You'll feel the pain that they went through._

"N-No." Chun Yan said weakly.

"Come on!" They insisted.

_You have no choice._

"N-No!" She said louder.

"Give me that, right now~!" They coaxed, stooping down to Chun Yan's level.

_This is what happens to little girls who don't take care of their dolls~!_

"Right now!"

"NO!"

* * *

A young boy with long, brown hair tied down in a pigtail wandered through the foggy forest. He heard two voices singing throughout the forest.

He followed the voices to an old house. There were two smiling people there; a boy, and a girl. They beckoned him inside, and he followed.

What could happen to him, he thought.

Obviously, he hadn't seen the corpse of a young girl, holding two dolls, lying next to a tree.

* * *

_A/N: And that, was our one-shot. Hope you enjoyed it. I wrote the middle, Aloha wrote the end, and Spring wrote the beginning. Please credit them, and not me for their amazingness. By the way, the boy at the end is the REAL China. I feel so bad for my country. T^T_


End file.
